Chat/Logs 27 August 2018 0:0 WindWolf19
Title: Chat Log 27_August_2018 Author: WindWolf19 Time: 0:0 23:17-56 hi windy 23:18-07 Proud, are you okay? 23:18-24 windy why does your dislikes say ties 23:18-28 whats so bad about ties 23:18-33 ~ Sandwingscales has joined the chat ~ 23:18-42 They are constricting neck snakes, Dream. 23:18-55 i like constricting neck snakes 23:19-01 i put snake around neck 23:19-04 and get squeezed 23:19-16 that happened one day with my boa lol 23:19-22 ~ Sandwingscales has left the chat ~ 23:19-23 she likes hugs 23:19-49 They make eating hard, Dream. 23:19-56 xD 23:20-02 im not a guy 23:20-04 i don't wear ties 23:20-26 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has left the chat ~ 23:20-56 omg my friend drew this 23:20-56 https://www.deviantart.com/adrygf/art/Homecoming-760805012 23:21-09 Not bad. 23:21-33 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has joined the chat ~ 23:21-35 and this 23:21-35 https://www.deviantart.com/adrygf/art/Blast-Em-Iron-Man-Digital-Drawing-761097255 23:21-37 im proud 23:21-38 ~ Draykin2 has joined the chat ~ 23:22-00 No, *I'm* Proud! 23:22-04 i heard there was a conversation about hands 23:22-11 I am a Hand. 23:22-14 I am Hands. 23:22-17 We are Hands. 23:22-18 Excuse me, I'm Proud. 23:22-21 Hands complete us. 23:22-34 nice 23:22-35 Along with Legs and Head and Body. 23:22-39 ~ GlamorousSneaking has joined the chat ~ 23:22-44 dont forget the spleen 23:23-03 /me baseballs' Dray's skull. 23:23-38 bold of you to assume i have a head, proud 23:23-44 Quick question, why are we talking about hands? 23:23-51 Hands. 23:23-56 ~ Icebutterfly116 has joined the chat ~ 23:24-02 NO HANDS 23:24-07 proud. 23:24-08 ~ ForestFire28 has joined the chat ~ 23:24-11 are you okay. 23:24-15 Hdands 23:24-19 /me punches Dray's chest. 23:24-26 You have a head in your chest! 23:24-30 you fol i dont have a chest either 23:24-31 WHTA 23:24-32 what. 23:24-35 IS HAPPENIG 23:24-36 fol 23:25-32 ~ GlamorousSneaking has left the chat ~ 23:25-34 ~ GlamorousSneaking has joined the chat ~ 23:25-34 I am laughing so hard there are literal tears streaming down my face why is Proud talking so normally about hands 23:25-50 Because hands, Morrows. 23:25-54 Then what do you have, Dray. 23:25-58 Nothing 23:26-00 hands are pretty important 23:26-04 I do not even exist 23:26-08 /me punches Dray's nothing! 23:26-09 ~ ForestFire28 has left the chat ~ 23:26-16 I'm a figment of your collective imaginations 23:26-39 everything is a figment of our collective imaginations 23:26-44 ~ Feather the Everywing has left the chat ~ 23:26-50 no, only me specifically 23:26-54 the inner machinations of my mind are an enigma 23:26-58 everything else is very real 23:27-03 enigma 23:27-05 hahaha 23:27-10 ~ Feather the Everywing has joined the chat ~ 23:27-17 hehe 23:27-19 sister 23:27-24 your mind, its just a tiny enigma running on a hamster wheel 23:27-34 I knew it >:( 23:27-35 thanks for putting that image in my head dray 23:27-42 You're welcme 23:27-50 enigma would probably be pretty cute running on a hamster wheel 23:27-59 But to be fair, you imagined me putting it in your head, therefore you put it in your own head 23:28-10 gosh darn it 23:28-34 ~ GlamorousSneaking has left the chat ~ 23:29-00 W A S T E D 23:30-13 lays on the floor 23:30-37 ~ Outclaw has left the chat ~ 23:30-57 ~ Outclaw has joined the chat ~ 23:31-07 we're slowly killing everyone with our bullcrap 23:31-15 wait can i legally say that 23:31-27 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has left the chat ~ 23:31-32 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has joined the chat ~ 23:33-15 ~ Sandwingscales has joined the chat ~ 23:33-29 ~ Sandwingscales has left the chat ~ 23:33-31 ~ Sandwingscales has joined the chat ~ 23:34-01 ~ Sandwingscales has left the chat ~ 23:35-26 /me sits on Windy 23:36-06 ~ Feather the Everywing has left the chat ~ 23:36-39 ~ Feather the Everywing has joined the chat ~ 23:36-50 ~ ForestFire28 has joined the chat ~ 23:37-19 hi I’m back 23:37-20 ~ Feather the Everywing has left the chat ~ 23:37-32 ~ ForestFire28 has joined the chat ~ 23:37-48 ~ Feather the Everywing has joined the chat ~ 23:39-16 ~ Dragon-Siren 3003 has joined the chat ~ 23:39-59 ~ Feather the Everywing has left the chat ~ 23:40-01 ~ Feather the Everywing has joined the chat ~ 23:40-41 ~ Feather the Everywing has left the chat ~ 23:40-46 ~ Feather the Everywing has joined the chat ~ 23:40-47 @Dray yup you can 23:41-07 arrow arrive 23:41-15 Gtg, bye 23:41-17 ~ Feather the Everywing has left the chat ~ 23:44-50 ~ GlamorousSneaking has joined the chat ~ 23:45-20 ~ GlamorousSneaking has left the chat ~ 23:51-26 ~ SIL3NC3D WHISP3RS has left the chat ~ 23:51-54 ~ IceTitan63 has left the chat ~ 23:54-26 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has left the chat ~ 23:55-33 ~ SIL3NC3D WHISP3RS has joined the chat ~ 23:56-02 ~ ForestFire28 has left the chat ~ 23:56-53 ~ Morrowsight.the.nightwing has left the chat ~